


Watt's Up, Doc?

by Feenie



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Evil Inc (web video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: So, sometimes you attend a con with the intention of having fun. Sometimes a supervillain shows up and you have to stop him.And sometimes another supervillain shows up who hates the first one, and you two team up to fight him....Linkara has a very weird life.





	Watt's Up, Doc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I forgot to put chapter notes. oh my god.
> 
> Anyways, for anyone curious, this takes place pre-death of Doctor Holocaust and post-Ghost in the Machine, pre-King of Worms or so. Terawatt's current name is being used instead of his old one because I can
> 
> also, @ ao3 staff, this Evil Inc is referring to the web video series, not the webcomic series, should have typed web video first and I apologize!

One con. Just one con where he wouldn’t have to worry about someone like Insano wreaking havoc. That’s all Linkara would have liked, but apparently that was too much to ask for. Linkara had been invited to a convention up in Canada, and the first day hadn’t even ended when Insano showed up with something resembling a flamethrower. Congoers both in-costume and out fled in a panic, smoke filling the air as Insano cackled. Linkara bolted toward Insano, gun drawn, before skidding to a halt.

There was a man in a white labcoat similar to Insano’s, hands covered by what Linkara could only describe as giant gauntlets with tubes sticking out of it. He stood amidst the roaring fire, light flickering off round black glasses.

He was either very brave or very stupid. From the back, Linkara couldn’t tell if he was someone he should have known or not, even as he started speaking.

“So you’re really trying to burn down a convention center, Insano,” he spoke, a sour tone in his voice. “Why is it my opinion of you manages to sink lower and lower every time I so much as see you?”

“Oh, goodie. You’re that Doctor Terawatt fellow, aren’t you?” Insano realized, lowering the flamethrower. “Why don’t you just get out of my way?”

“I have a better idea,” Doctor Terawatt responded, and Linkara’s hair started to stand on end as sparks jumped from the gauntlets. Linkara took a step back as a ball of electricity formed and was flung at Insano. Insano quickly booked it, yelping, while Terawatt looked around him.

“Fire extinguisher, where...”

Linkara quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher. “It’s over here!” he called, Terawatt turning to look. He raised his eyebrows for a moment before raising a hand, Linkara tossing it over. Terawatt got to work extinguishing the fire.

Once it was gone, Terawatt looked over at Linkara. “...thank you. I’m surprised, I didn’t...”

Linkara shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve fought Insano before, I can handle him for you if you’d rather make sure this place isn’t too burnt or anything.”

“No, no, I have a score to settle with Insano,” Terawatt responded, frowning deeply. “He hurt a friend of mine, and I’m not about to let him get away with it.”

“I’m surprised he bothers anyone aside from me lately,” Linkara admitted. “I’m Linkara, by the way.”

Terawatt held out his hand. “Doctor Terawatt, Toronto’s greatest supervillain.”

“Nice to-- _excuse me?_ ” Linkara said loudly, recoiling. “Supervillain?”

“Yes, haven’t you heard of me?” Terawatt asked.

“No! No, I haven’t--and in hindsight I probably should have guessed you were one, going off your name,” Linkara realized.

Terawatt sighed. “And I suppose you’re another self-made hero. Whatever, I’ll deal with you later!”

He took off like a shot, and Linkara followed after him. “Hey, get back here!”

Insano had taken shelter in one of the main ballrooms by the time Terawatt caught up to him, flamethrower at the ready. “Come closer if you dare, Terawatt!” he sneered. “One wrong move, and I’ll burn this place to the point not even ashes are left!”

“What’s the point of this, Insano?” Terawatt questioned, rolling his eyes. “What’s the point of burning down a building?”

“I’m an evil mad scientist! It’s what I do, genius!” Insano pointed out. “And what have you done that’s so evil? What, you non-fatally blew up a group of hipsters? That’s barely even petty!”

“I don’t try to kill people, Insano!” Terawatt snapped back. “Do you really think I’ve forgotten the incident with you trying to rob a bank?”

“Oh, please, I was doing you a favor in regards to your nemesis,” Insano said, shaking his head. “God, do you even hear yourself? What kind of villain gets that wishy-washy about death?!”

Before Terawatt could argue further, something akin to an energy blast whizzed past his ear, and Insano dove to the floor before it could hit him. Linkara stepped forward to glare at Insano, giving his gun a twirl.

“Oh, come _on,_ ” Insano muttered, standing back up. “Why can’t either of you you leave me to commit arson in peace?!”

“Drop the flamethrower, Insano!” Linkara demanded. “You’re outmatched here!”

“Make me!” Insano countered, turning the flamethrower on again. Linkara reacted before Terawatt could, firing his--

Terawatt just realized that was a flintlock pistol and not something more akin to what Terawatt himself might have. Or, at the very least, it looked like one--

He shook his head minutely. Linkara had shot Insano’s hand, making him drop the flamethrower. Terawatt didn’t hesitate to dash over and clock Insano hard enough to knock him out. Before the flamethrower could do much more damage, Terawatt switched it off. The cathode tubes on his gauntlets lit up, and he smashed the flamethrower into pieces.

“That...was easier than I thought,” Linkara admitted, approaching the rubble. “I’ll take care of Insano, so don’t worry about that.”

“That gun of yours--what is it?” Terawatt questioned, eying it as Linkara re-holstered the gun.

“It’s my Magic Gun,” Linkara responded.

“...your what,” Terawatt repeated, flatly.

“Magic Gun,” Linkara said, casually. “Is it that weird to you?”

“Kind of, yes,” Terawatt answered, taking a step back. “Magic and science don’t mix, and I’d rather not get near it now.”

Linkara huffed. “That doesn’t surprise me. Look, what do you want, exactly? I overheard you both with the whole ‘who’s the better villain’ thing, and I have no clue what your motivation is.”

“My goal is to rule the world and make it a better place. Humanity doesn’t know how to take care of itself--”

“So a Doctor Horrible clone,” Linkara summarized, bluntly.

“Doctor Horrible is a hack, and I will appreciate you not comparing me to him,” Terawatt huffed.

“My point stands. Maybe we can work something out, because I’d rather not deal with another mad scientist villain running around if I can help it. Is there anything--”

“No,” Terawatt interrupted, folding his arms. “Nothing you say or do could convince me to stop trying to rule the world.”

“...okay, then. If you ever change your mind, feel free to contact me,” Linkara said. He stood by Insano, and spoke aloud, “Nimue, I have Insano, teleport us up!”

Linkara and Insano vanished instantly, and Terawatt was left staring after them in confusion. He needed to contact Professor Hades about this guy...


End file.
